1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing machine with at least one form cylinder that carries a sleeve-shaped printing form which adheres frictionally to the outer cylindrical surface of the form cylinder and can be exchanged for a replacement sleeve by being removed from the outer cylindrical surface. The form cylinder is installed in the printing machine in a bearing, from which it can be removed, and has permanent preset interfaces to ensure that its bearing in the printing machine is correct in respect to the lateral and the circumferential register. There is a removal assembly to remove the form cylinder from its bearing. There is also a holder to hold the form cylinder at one of its journals, while the other journal is free, and a sleeve-changing device to remove the sleeve from the form cylinder and exchange it for the replacement sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,994, a printing machine is known that has an opening in its side wall so that a sleeve can be slipped through the opening onto a cylinder mounted in the printing machine. The cylinder is mounted and held at its journal on one side in the opposite side wall, while the other journal is uncovered.